Zoey Redbird and Erik Night
Zoey Redbird and Erik Night's relationship in the House of Night Series is definitely one of the more interesting ones. They dated from Marked to Chosen and Erik ended their relationship then. In Hunted, they rekindle the fire, but Zoey gets tired of their rocky relationship drama and ended their relationship for good in Tempted on bad terms but decided they'd be better as friends as of Awakened. ''Books'' ''Marked Zoey first unofficially meets Erik when she first arrives at the Tulsa House of Night because she witnesses a scene between him and his ex-girlfriend, Aphrodite LaFont. Aphrodite was trying to give him a blow job, but he was rejecting her and she was not taking being rejected very well. When Erik turned his head and saw her, he pushed Aphrodite back to try to get to her, but Zoey ran down the hallway and out of the door leading outside. The next time Zoey sees Erik is one her first day of school in her second period Drama class. Erik is introduced by Professor Patricia Nolan as a fifth former with an extreme talent for acting. He preforms a piece from ''Othello. It seems to Zoey that he preforms the monologue just to her, as if no one else was in the room. When Erik leaves he flashes Zoey a smile and Zoey's classmate Elizabeth No Last Name mentions how much he was looking at her while Zoey feebly denies it. Later that same day, Erik Night attends The Dark Daughters and Sons Full Moon Ritual. Zoey and Erik find them staring at each other a lot during the ceremony. After the ceremony concludes and Zoey learns that Aphrodite LaFont put blood in the ceremonial drink, Zoey runs from the recreational hall, running to The East Wall and vomiting. Erik follows her, but does not make his presence known until after Zoey has a scene with her human ex-boyfriend Heath Luck and human ex-best friend Kayla Robinson. After Zoey convinces Heath to leave and Zoey climbs down from on top of the school's stone wall, Erik hands her a Kleenex and asks her if she's okay. They talk about what happened with Heath and Erik openly flirts with her. After a little while, Erik notes how it's almost six-thirty A.M. and will be getting light soon. Erik walks Zoey to her dorm, and gives her a totally unexpected kiss (and bite and lick, on the wrist!) After Zoey's purification ritual (and finding out she has the affinity for all five elements) with her friends Stevie Rae Johnson, Damien Maslin, Shaunee Cole, and Erin Bates, she stays by The East Wall for a little while. Erik finds her here after he went for a walk. He walks her back to her dorm and they make plans for the following Saturday to have a geeky movie date. Erik kisses her, nice and warm and soft. She remarks how she's glad he asked her out again and he says he's glad she finally said yes. Erik kisses her again and something comes over Zoey. She doesn't usually act like this and she wants Erik to know it. Erik makes her promise not to let his past relationship with Aphrodite to come between them. He gives her a quick kiss before she runs up to her dorm room. A few days later, The Dark Daughters and Sons hold their Samhain ritual at the Philbrook Museum. After Aphrodite brings horrible vampyre spirits to the circle and Heath shows up, the spirits attack Heath and while Zoey tries to fix the circle, Erik tries to rip the spirits off of Heath. After the spirits were sent away and Neferet transferred the leadership of The Dark Daughters and Sons to Zoey, Erik was extremely excited at her accomplishments along with all of her friends and they walked home together. Chosen After he completes the Change, Erik finds Zoey and Loren making love in the gym. He freaks out and yells at her because he is hurt and betrayed due to the fact that Neferet deliberately sent him there to isolate her from her friends. Zoey and Erik break up at the end and Erik says a lot of hurtful things to Zoey. Untamed Erik comes back to the House of Night to take over Professor Nolan's class and things get awkward when they talk to each other. Erik makes Zoey perform in the play with them where they are doing the play Othello and Zoey is playing the lover Desdemona. Zoey uses this to explain how sorry she is for hurting Erik which ends with them kissing just when the bell rings. Erik plays Zoey's consort in the purification ritual at the end and also helps Zoey along with the gang escape the House of Night from Kalona. Hunted Zoey and Erik get back together when they are in the tunnels and gets possessive when Heath comes to the depot. Zoey also notices that Erik has a new sex drive after completing the Change. Zoey is unsure if she wants to be with Erik anymore due to his possessiveness and sex drive. Tempted Zoey breaks up with Erik for being too possessive after having an argument about how Zoey is attracted to Stark, Heath, and Kalona. Zoey gets irritated when Erik walks in to the cafeteria with Venus at his side which she figures out that Erik hooked up with Venus a little while after Zoey dumped him. Awakened Zoey finds Erik grieving for Jack Twist's death and comforts him, during the comfort they begin to reconcile on friendly terms. He later escorts her to Jack's funeral. Loved As of the Other World Series, Zoey and Erik are distant friends being Zoey now runs the Tulsa House of Night and Erik is traveling with his acting career. However, they reunite for Zoey’s “birthmas” and it is clear that they are still on good terms. Zoey still positively acknowledges Erik’s successful relationship with her other close friend, Shaunee Cole. Trivia *They dated for 5 books. **Marked, Betrayed, Chosen, Hunted, Tempted. *Zoey Redbird had initially mistaken "Night" as Erik's changed last name due to the transformation for the Tulsa House of Night; Until he'd told her otherwise. *As of the breakup, Erik Night considers Zoey a "freak magnet". *Zoey is happy for his relationship with Shaunee. *At her seventeenth birthday, Erik bought her a snowman necklace. **Despite her hating the "birthmas" presents, she later finds she has a strong emotional attachment to the necklace and refuses to give it back even when Erik tells her she doesn't have to wear it. Category:Relationships